


7 Days to fall in love

by Clexa89



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl Penis Clarke, High School AU, lexa woos Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa89/pseuds/Clexa89
Summary: Lexa Woods asks Clarke for 7days of school to prove she’s worthy to call Clarke Griffin hers





	7 Days to fall in love

Lexa Woods has always loved Clarke Griffin, they’ve been friends forever. They met in kindergarten and fell in to the same group of friends as they grew up. Lexa has a best friend called Anya pine who happened to be dating Clarke’s best friend Raven Reyes. There was Octavia Blake who was dating Anya’s cousin Lincoln Pine. Bellamy Blake was Octavia’s brother and Finn Collins who was Bells friend. Both boys have been after Clarke’s attention for years, they buy her flowers and chocolates and ask her out all the time, but she politely declines every time but the boys don’t give up. Lexa thinks it’s more to do with pride then romance, both boys just want to prove they can get her over the other.

As long as Lexa can remember Clarke has never dated or shown an interest in anyone.Clarke and Lexa’s relationship has always been flirty and fun, with cuddling and little touches and when they go out as a group and the couples pair up, Lexa and Clarke always end up paired together and that are both happy with the arrangement. The group are adamant that ‘Clexa’ will happen it’s just a matter of time.

As they go in to there last year of high school Lexa decides she wants more with Clarke but knows there is a chance she will say no, but she has to stop herself on a daily basis kissing the hell out of Clarke. So she decides to take matters in to her own hands and take the risk, she has a feeling she knows why Clarke doesn’t date.

_6 months earlier_

_At the Griffins House the group of friends were having there usual movie night, Raven and Anya get Clarke’s bed, Octavia and Lincoln get the blow up bed the boys get the floor and Lexa and Clarke get the sofa in her room, but for sleep Clarke goes down stairs to sleep on the other sofa. She says the one in her room won’t sleep 2. But on this particular night Clarke has a cold and is on a lot of medication and feeling drowsy but also having Lexa’s comforting arms around her while stroking her tummy better it doesn’t take long for Clarke to go to sleep. Lexa doesn’t think anything of it and cuddles in and drifts off._

_Lexa wakes at 5am to use the bathroom, when she is done she goes back to being Clarke’s little spoon. As she gets comfy her eyes spring open, she feels something very big, and very hard between Clarke’s legs. It was pressing in to her bottom, and when she unintentionally bucks her arse back she feels Clarke’s hands grip her waist and grind in to her, she hears Clarke moan in her sleep. Then Clarke wakes with a start and jumps off the couch and runs out of the room. Lexa lay there pretending to be asleep and a little turned on but silent so she doesn’t embarrass Clarke. She was unsure why Clarke had a dick but she did realise she didn’t care. To Lexa she was still her Clarke._

So Lexa need a plan to romance Clarke properly so she couldn’t say no. She would spend 7 day of school to show Clarke she was the girl for her.

 

Day 1 

Lexa left for School earlier then usual to go to the florist near her house to buy a bouquet of white lilies, they were Clarke’s favourite. She got to school and went to Clarke’s locker and puts the flowers inside the locker, she then goes to the gates to meet her friends as usual. They all make there way inside and Lexa hangs back down the corridor to watch. When Clarke reaches her locker she opens it, she sees a perfect bunch of lilies and rolls her eyes she assumes it’s Bell or Finn but these flowers where to beautiful for them, she takes the card attached and reads.

’Clarke’

Im asking you to give me 7 days to show you how great we could be, just give me a chance and il prove I’m the one for you 

All my love 

Lexa

xxx

 

Clarke welled up immediately she spun around looking for Lexa and sees her smiling down the hall. As the bell rings Clarke shouts “you have 7 days” she winks and leaves for class. Lexa jumps with her fist in the air, she got her chance  it’s so on.

Day 2

Today was all about chocolate, Lexa knew Clarke had a sweet tooth and she knew her favourite chocolate was from an expensive store two towns over so she gets her her favourite caramel fancies. When she gets to school she drops them in Clarkes locker with a note and joins her friends. When Clarke opens her locker she gasps, she know these where from her favourite shop and took more effort to get. She read the note.

’Clarke’

I know you love these so I had to get them, this is what you will get if you let me call you mine.

All my love 

Lexa

xxx

Clarke turns and hugs with a kiss on the cheek, she feels guilty because of Lexa knew about little Griffin then she wouldn’t want her so much but she is really loving the attention she’s was getting off the only person she’s ever wanted.

Day 3

Today Lexa has a plan that wouldn’t be easy to pull off, the schools acapella group had a performance to find new members. Costia was the lead of the group and also Lexa’s lab partner, so she asked them to sing Clarke’s favourite song. Only fools rush in by Elvis, it was her dad’s favourite and when he died it became Clarke’s favourite. As everyone gathered in the quad around the group of singers, Lexa made sure her friends where at the front. “Hello everyone we are ‘No fuss sing’ and we are acapella and we are looking for new members, so we are going to perform a few songs for you but first we have been asked to do a special song by a friend of mine. Here’s to day 3” As the first line of the song is sang, Lexa goes behind Clarke and snakes her arms around her waist and rest her chin on her shoulder. “I hope you like it” Clarke intertwined there fingers and leans back in to Lexa and begins to sway. She felt so loved and maybe she had hope that Lexa would except her.

~~~~Day 4

When Lexa gets to school she goes straight to Clarke “Hey beautiful, can you meet me by the bleachers at lunch” Clarke smiled nodded and went in to school, now all Lexa had to do was get out of the class before lunch early. She goes in to English and goes to her teacher, “hey Mr Kane, I need to leave class 15 minuets early today. I’m up to date on all the reading iv done my assignment and I’m top of the class and I  promise it’s only this one time” Mr Kane thinks for a minute “ok Lexa, il help you this once. I presume this is to do with Miss Griffin” Lexa smiles and nods and takes her seat and waits for time to pass. When it was time she leaves and goes to her car. She takes everything she needs and heads to the bleachers to set it all up.

Clarke has been excited for lunch all morning She can’t wait to see what Lexa has for her. When she gets to the bleachers she’s sees Lexa stood by the seats with a picnic laid out on the benches, Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her to a seat. As Clarke takes it all in she realises Lexa has brought all her favourite food and drinks. She is blown away, she would quiet happily ask Lexa to be her girlfriend right now but she knows she can’t, they spend lunch talking laughing touch and holding hands it was perfect.

Day5

Lexa has written Clarke a letter telling her all the things she’s loves about her. She meets Clarke in the morning gives her the letter with a kiss on the cheek, at lunch Clarke finds a quiet place to read her letter.

’Clarke’

I wanted to tell you all the things I love about you, I can’t remember a time when you weren’t there, I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t falling for you. First of all I love your eyes, so blue I could drown in them, I love your laugh so infectious and the way your whole face lights up, I love the freckle above your lip sometime I could just kiss it, I love your heart you care so much about everyone all the time, who wouldn’t fall for you. I love your hair I love your body, so sexy, I love your mind so clever and funny and witty. It’s easy to say I love everything about you and I can promise you there isn’t a thing you could tell me about yourself that would put me off you. So there it is, how I feel.

All my love 

Lexa

xxx

Clarke was crying by this point, no one had ever told her such beautiful things. She’s was starting to believe that Lexa might just love all of her. All she had to do was pluck up the courage to tell her how she really felt and tell her she’s intersex and for the first time in her life Clarke thought everything might be ok.

Day 6

The weekend was over and it was Monday morning and back to Lexa’s plan so today was day 6 and Lexa decided to go all out for today as today was         ‘Be your girlfriend day’ Lexa approaches Clarke and gives her a hug and a kiss to the side of the mouth “morning baby, today is going to be different from last week today I’m going to show you what being my girl would mean” Clarke was beaming at the possibility. Lexa took Clarke’s  bag and slung it over her shoulder and took her hand and led her to school, as the bell rang she kisses Clarke’s cheek “see you later beautiful” and went to class. All day Lexa met Clarke with a kiss on the cheek and a cuddle, and then held her hand for the rest of the time together. At lunch they cuddles at the table and after school they cuddled at Lexa’s car.

It has been an amazing day and Clarke was sure Lexa was the one, she trusted her, she loved her and she so wanted today to be real, she really did want to be Lexa Woods girlfriend. Tomorrow was day 7 and Lexa would want to know how she’s felt and what she wanted so she decided to get it over with. She was going to tell Lexa about little Griffin and see where she’s stood then if Lexa doesn’t run away she’ll tell her how she feels.

Day 7

When Lexa gets to school she knows she just wants to ask Clarke to be her girlfriend, yesterday proved that there was nothing she wanted more, but when she’s gets to school Clarke wasn’t there and she doesn’t see her all day. By the end of the day Lexa was panicking now. Clarke didn’t want her, or was she sick or hasn’t something happened, she needed to know. As she reached her car she sees Clarke stood waiting for her. Lexa approaches and waits for the rejection she’s sure is on the way, “hey Lex, sorry iv been missing all day iv been at home, erm.... can we talk maybe, at my house there no one there we got privacy” Lexa just quickly nods once and gets in her car as Clarke gets in the passenger side. The drive to Clarke’s is silent. When the go inside the house Clarke offers drinks to which Lexa declines.

They are sat on the couch staring at each other and it’s Clarke that speaks first “First off let me say that last week was the best week of my life, I loved everything that you did for me. It truly was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, but before we can go any further there is something you need to know, it’s only fair you know the real me, all of me” Clarke paused to compose herself, she felt Lexa take her hand and give it a squeeze and that gave her the last bit of courage needed.

Lexa knew what was coming but she stayed silent to let Clarke finish “Lexa I’m not like other girls I’m different but you need to know that I am a girl ok, I was born intersex, that’s means I have a penis”. Clarke sat and waited for a reaction but when non came she let go of Lexa’s hand and looked down at her lap, she could feel herself begin to cry. She knew it was to good to be true Lexa didn’t want a freak for a girlfriend. 

As Clarke was looking down with her eyes shut she felt lips on hers, Lexa was kissing her, she melted in to the kiss. It was slow and sensual and Lexa’s tongue ran along her lip begging for entrance, which she happily gave, there tongues danced around each other’s mouths and Clarke was in heaven. Lexa climbed in to Clarke’s lap and kissed her harder, Clarke bucked her hips and met Lexa’s Center with a growing bulge, Lexa moaned in to Clarke’s mouth. Clarke pulled away quickly “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that and we need to discuss what this is” 

Lexa got down from her lap at sat at the side of her and spoke “Clarke I don’t care that’s your intersex iv fallen for you not what’s between your legs, and I told you in my letter there was nothing that’s could put me off and I ment it, and I’ve known about little Griffin for about 6 months” Clarke gasped “how” Lexa smiled “Film night, when you woke up excited and had hold of my hips and you were grinding in to me. Well I was awake when you bolted out the door, and iv got to be honest I kind of turned me on, I liked it” Lexa started to blush. Clarke took her face in her hands “Lexa will you be my girlfriend” Lexa jumped on her and kissed her deeply “YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES” 

They stayed together all night telling each other everything and kissing and cuddling and they were both so happy. It turns out they didn’t need 7 days to fall in love, they were already there.

”I love you, Clarke”

”I love you too, Lexa”

 


End file.
